She's not who you think she is
by Hermione001
Summary: Hermione Granger is jealous of many things... Ron and Lavender who eat each other's faces, Harry with his potions award. It seems like she has nothing to do... unless you count the fact that she has the chance to turn into someone new and become the youngest Auror of all times. She may also find a blonde git along the away. What she doesn't expect to find is the truth... Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction ever! I love the HP book sooooooo much. I have updated this chapter and I am posting chapter 2 either today or tomorrow. I am really happy you guys enjoyed it. Please keep writing reviews and if you have ideas just let me know. Thank you!

* * *

Monday 31st August 1995

"Miss Granger, you're the only one who can do this. The wizarding world needs you. The Ministry needs you. Your family at Hogwarts need you…"pleaded Kingsley. He was running out of options. If Hermione didn't do it, then who else would?

Hermione thought about the proposition being made to her. She couldn't believe what was being asked from her. Hermione Granger, the youngest undercover Auror ever in Wizarding History. But what would her friends think?

"Fine, but under one condition… nobody must know its Me." answered Hermione

"And how do you propose we do that?" Of course it would Hermione to make a proposition about saving the Wizarding population. However, she did agree to do it which ensured him that what she wanted was within protocol. Probably…

"Are you not the Minster for Magic? Some concealment spells should do the trick, but I'll need some resources and the best witches or wizards you have." replied Hermione

"Everything you need shall be provided Miss Granger, however don't forget that this must remain a secret. How do you think the Wizarding world will take it if they found out that a 16 year old is doing an adult's job? Nobody can know, not even Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. Not even the subject."

She sighed a breath of relief. "Don't worry, they won't."

"Are you ready to except Miss Granger?" He needed to know if she was ready. If she wasn't, then it would be another person they would have lost. And he couldn't do that… Not again.

Hermione didn't know if she was ready but she was going to try. "I accept."

"Then get to work". And with that Kingsley and Hermione disappeared with a pop. As if they were never there…


	2. Chapter 2 : Transformation

Chapter 2: Transformation

Her transformation was complete. She looked into the mirror and couldn't recognise herself. Hermione was someone completely new. Her wild, bushy brown was no more, instead she had silky, long black hair which was MUCH easier to deal with. Her face was smooth as a baby's butt, with a honey glow complexion which seemed as if she was glowing. All the baby fat was removed from her face, but she still had a kind, caring expression, which was more defined by the cheekbones she never had. The blemishes and freckles were gone, leaving a radiant face behind. The only thing she hadn't changed was her eyes. Big, beautiful, hazel nut brown with a tinge of shimmering gold. She couldn't believe the ministry was actually good at something. Hermione made a mental note to tell Harry and Ron that joke. Then she remembered that couldn't know… This was going to be much harder without the help of her friends, but maybe she could do it on her own. Maybe.

Tuesday 1st September 1995

"Wizards and Witches, old and young, I would like to make a special announcement. This year Hogwarts has taken place in the Transfer." Croaked Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts. He was also founder of the Order of the Phoenix, but not many people knew that. Albus and with the help of the Minster, created the 'transfer'. Really it was a way for Miss Granger to keep her cover.

"You're have got to be joking. What's the Transfer?" yelled the Weasley twins from the Gryffindor Table. Of course leave it to the Weasely twins to be the centre of attention as everybody's head turned around to see who shouted.

The Transfer, Mr Weaselys, is a new way the International Ministry of Magic has come up with. We send a student from our school who has academically achieved everything and swap them with another student from Illvemorny. And with that the doors of the entrance boomed opened.


	3. Chapter 3: That's what he said

**Hey everyone, I decided to do this story in Draco's and Hermione's point of view since its a Dramione story. I hope like this chapter as I tried to make it longer than the other chapter. If you have any ideas as what should happen next, let me know and keep writing more reviews. Adios amigos, until the next chapter.**

Draco's POV

As the doors of the Great Hall boomed open, I watched in fascination at the beauty that was walking down the middle towards the staff table at the end.

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado let me introduce Miss Cassiopeia Nova Bell from Illvemorny, Academy of Magic. Please make her feel welcome as you would for the rest of your fellow students. Miss Bell shall be sorted into one of the fellow houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff depending on the Sorting Hat." Stated Professor Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore finished his introduction everybody's gaze including Draco's (and many other astonished boys) looked towards the beauty who sat on the simple stool, waiting for the Sorting Hat to begin. She radiated a sort of kindness and magic Hogwarts hadn't sensed in a long time. She was pure kindness in a beautiful host. Well, that's what Draco thought.

"Hmmm. Very tricky indeed. Incalculably smart, very caring, chivalrous but cunning without measure. If I could I would put you in all four houses. If it better be, than SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the wrinkly, old Sorting Hat.

After a round of applause, Dumbledore spoke, "Well then Miss Bell please be seated with your new house." Draco watched as the beautiful Miss Bell walked towards his end of the table and sat next to Pansy and Daphne, who simply adored the girl who sat next to them

"Now a few words before we tuck in. Enjoy!" exclaimed Dumbledore as he sat down to the wonderful meal he and the rest of the school would enjoy.

"Hi, I'm Cassiopeia Nova Bell, pleased to make your acquaintance." greeted Cassiopeia to Daphne and Pansy. Draco watched and listened the beautiful girl sat before him, as she spoke softly, with those red, plump lips he dreamily gazed at

"Hey, I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is Pansy Parkinson .Welcome to Slytherin and we would love to be your friends. I'm sure Millicent will also love you." Welcomed Daphne who hoped she didn't rush things forward.

"I love to be friends with you guys and Millicent I can't wait to for us to really know you and the rest of my fellow students." Said Cassiopiea

"Well if you want, we can introduce you to the rest of our house. This is Theodore Nott." Said Pansy as she gestured towards the tanned boy with curly, black hair and freckles who grinned at Cassiopeia.

"Blaise Zabini." Continued Pansy, whilst she pointed towards the boys who sat next to Theodore who had beautiful copper skin, which shimmered under the enchanted star. He two had curly hair which seemed more tamed than Theo's.

"And lastly of all, Draco Malfoy" Concluded Pansy, who pointed at the boy who was in contrast between his best friends for he was pale and white, straight, blond hair. He unlike the boys held out his hand towards the beautiful lady. Silver-grey eyes, met golden-brown eyes. A twinge of reminiscence pinched him as he shook hands with Cassiopeia (who's hands were delicately soft) as he tried to recall where he had seen those eyes before. He turned her round and brushed lips against the top of his hand.

"Charmed, I'm sure!" flirtatiously said Draco who gazed at the girl in front of him, as he saw blush in her cheeks dangerously rise.

"The pleasure is all mine!" laughed Cassiopeia, joining in with the joke, whilst her friends around her laughed as well.

Little did she know that it would be long year for her, Draco thought as laughed with friends as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Charmed

**Hey everyone, don't hate me but I'm sorry this chapter is short. I was really struggling for ideas but it would help if you guys spent two seconds writing a review. I got 484 views but only 2 reviews. The maths obviously doesn't add up. PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. It's where I get my motivation from, otherwise I'll just stop writing this. Even one word would be amazing. But thanks to all those who followed and her faved the story. Ly u all xoxo**

 _Chapter 4: Charmed_

Hermione's POV

She waited in anticipation as the Sorting 'thought' about which house she would be in. This was obviously a cover for the rest of the school, but Hermione's mission was to infiltrate the Slytherin House. "If it better be, than SLYTHERIN" shouted the Sorting Hat. She inhaled a breath of relief. You knew that being an undercover Auror would be so exciting and dangerously thrilling at the same time.

She sat down at the Slytherin table next to Pansy and Daphne. Obviously she was a Slytherin now and would have to act like one. Sly and cunningness was the key to the mission. "Hi, I'm Cassiopeia Nova Bell, pleased to make your acquaintance." She said. Better to be polite and formal instead of … well you know the usual. She acquainted herself to everyone Theodore Nott who reminded her of the Weasley Twins when he gave her a mischievous grin. Blaise Zabini who seemed like the Quidditch type but his brown eyes said otherwise as they gave a sense of gentleness. Then there was the slimy git of a ferret. Malfoy. As she greeted him, she thought that her cover was blown since he was intently staring into her eyes. She found herself lost into what seemed like stormy-grey from afar but were instead silvery-grey up close, which sparkled under her gaze. She never thought she think this but Draco Malfoy has beautiful eyes which seemed as if they were looking right through her soul and piercing her body.

Then the ferret had to do the unexpected, he kissed the back of her hand. "OMG, DID HE JUST KISS MY HAND IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?" Hermione thought, but she didn't ponder over it for long. "Charmed, I'm sure!" Draco flirtatiously said to her. Wait did Malfoy like her? At that moment he decided to gaze at her intently, as if he was oblivious to the people around them. She found herself lost and blushing under the gaze of Draco. Hermione responded (as if it was second nature) and flirted back. "The pleasure is all mine!" She laughed as her new friends joined her, including Draco.

I don't know what happening to me right now, but this year was going to be a very long year, Hermione thought for herself. Little did she know Draco thought the exact same thing.

 **I'm going to post the next chapter today or tomorrow. Remember to review, it will only take 2 seconds. Again Love you all xoxxoxoxoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5: Time to have fun

_Draco POV_

He couldn't help himself but to fall in love more and more, day by day, with Cassiopeia. She was stunning, cunning and intelligent. She was everything he dreamed his perfect girl to be. He loved the way how her little nose would move as she laughed. He loved the way her hips and long, midnight-black hair would sway side to side, as she walked gracefully but with poise. He loved the way she talked with those rosy, desirable lips of hers. Her voice was like a dangerous melody to his ears, she was the siren to his doomed sailor. However the thing he cherished about her was her eyes. They say eyes are windows to the soul and in Cassiopeia's case it was unquestionably true. Her eyes were honey-glazed, chestnut-brown with flecks of pure gold, mixed with the look of a ferocious lion waiting to pounce on its prey. The weird thing was, Draco new that he saw them before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So milady, would you care me to escort you to Defense Against the Dark Arts" suggested Draco to the beautiful girl he dreamed about every night.

"Why thank you kind gentleman. I would be delighted" joked Cassiopeia who couldn't help but to accept this fine gentleman's offer.

"Well, be off with the rest of you." Shooed the rest of their friends which laughed at pair.

"Draco don't do anything _bad!"_ called out Blaise as Pany, Theo and Daphne laughed at that comment whilst walking in the other direction to Draco and Hermione.

"So milady, how do you find Hogwarts so far?" questioned Draco as he casually wrapped his arm around Cassiopeia's shoulders. He loved the way she blush furiously as he made physical contact with her.

"Well so far it's been amazing. I mean the view from the windows and the common room is far better than ours. The castle itself is wonderful and comfortable. Oh and the people here seem satisfactory. " replied Cassiopeia

"Does that mean I have been able to _satisfy_ you milady?" cheekily asked Draco as he watched as Cassiopeia's cheek blush another shade darker.

"Not like that you dirty git" laughed Cassiopeia as she playfully pushed him away but just like a boomerang he came unexpected. He grabbed her by the waist, lifted and carried her in a bridal carry.

"I demand you put me down Draco. Like NOW!" Shrieked Cassiopeia

"I'm afraid milady that I cannot do that." Drawled Draco. "In fact I think it's time for us to have some fun"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Don't kill me. I'm really sorry for not posting soon enough. I had to finish off my exams and prepare for a wedding coming up. I know its kinda short but I will make it up. PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWW. Its my motivation. Ly u guys. bye xoxoxoxxo**

 **P.S If you have ideas let me know. And RIP xxxtentacion you have soo much potential.**


End file.
